


The Rope

by flyingthroughthewindow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beach Sex, Boypussy, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Light Nipple Play, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sea sex, Smut, kind of frottage but not on each other, well more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthroughthewindow/pseuds/flyingthroughthewindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles take a little time alone in the sea, far from people.<br/>Stiles' insecurities show, and Derek wants him to focus on something else.</p><p>There's creative use of a rope. </p><p>/!\ Boypussy! /!\</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rope

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Stiles is male but has female genitalia. He identifies fully as male.
> 
> English is not my first language, so feel free to signal any mistake.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> //Disclaimer\\\: I do not claim in any way neither the series Teen Wolf or its characters.

Stiles wasn't too fond of the beach. The reason was very simple: although he loved fooling around in the water, swimming and splashing and stuff, he had to show his body. Oh, he wasn't _that_  embarrassed about it, but next to a bunch of trained and tanned werewolves, the contrast gave a lot of reasons to be.

This time though, it was different. Different of going with Scott when they were younger, or going with the pack during summer.

He was with Derek.

Oh sure, the pack was here too, but this particular summer, he was _with Derek_. As in, in a relationship. One they had thoroughly explored during the winter, the following spring and the beginning of this summer.

The pack has dispersed, Erica and Lydia dragging poor Boyd and Jackson to get ice-cream, Allison, Kira, Isaac and Scott engaged in a merciless beach volley match.

Stiles had gotten Derek to swim with him in the clear water, and they decided to go farther to get away from the crowded area. They weren't exactly big on PDA outside of the pack, except for the jealous gestures shouting _he's mine_ to strangers, and the prospect of being close to so many people made the werewolf a bit sick. He wasn't too fond of crowds, especially when the sea was already messing with Stiles' scent.

They swam until they got to the security buoys, signalling the end of the lifeguards' watch on swimmers. They settled on the rope linking the more or less big buoys, close to a large red one. There, they were alone, and basked in the calming movements of the little waves.

Because Stiles was Stiles, he had to say something. Let it not be said that he was silent for more than five minutes without a good reason.And without a gag.

'So, I'm really glad we chose those swimming shorts for you. They're really... They suit you well, you know.'

Derek looked imperturbable.

'You just like my ass in those.'

'False.'

'Yes you do.'

'I do, but, I like your ass, not only in those. But yes, that was a huge criteria for your swimming gear you know. The girls agreed.'

'... I can't exactly say that I'm surprised. Besides, yours are pretty flattering too.'

Stiles blushed, still unable to appear unaffected by Derek's appreciative comments on his body. He laughed in a self-deprecating fashion.

'Come on, I know they are. Can't exactly let them look as unappealing as the rest, what could I do then uh?'

He had chosen the tight-fitting boxer shorts alone, unlike the rest of the pack, not wanting them purposefully watching his body as they'd compare the swimsuits. Derek sighed and got closer, his legs strong and efficient.

'You know I hate when you talk about yourself like this. You're perfect, and you're my mate. I know you still need time getting rid of those damn insecurities of those, but I'll help you.'

He pecked his lover's lips, Stiles' eyes big and his pulse quickening a bit.

'I won't ever get tired of seeing - and smelling - your arousal at that kind of words.'

Stiles was playing on the rope, his feet trying to keep his balance threatened by the waves.

'Well, it's not like I can exactly control it. You look like... Shit, you know it. Don't make me detail it because I can't watch your abs as well as on the beach and I don't need to think about that now. You know I'm affected already.'

'Yeah, I do.'

Derek's voice was surprisingly soft, but full of dirty promises, making Stiles shiver despite the warm water he was bathing in.

Stiles looked away, unsure of how to react. Derek swiftly swam behind him, his own feet finding the rope which lowered a bit. His mouth on Stiles' ear, he whispered in a slightly deeper voice.

'I am too. Seeing you almost naked here, around so many people, it's hard for me. For the wolf. But I control it. Having you to myself though... This is more of a challenge. I feel this pull towards you every time we're alone, I need to touch and taste. I am affected. And I'd like you to be aware of the power you have. That's not something a werewolf wishes often, so you may treasure it.'

Derek's body was hot behind him, and Stiles' breath hitched as one of Derek's hands found his chest, brushing against a hardened nipple. He felt his balance compromised as he stopped concentrating on his feet. The teasing fingers pinched and fondled for a moment, before reaching the slender waist and playing with the elastic band of Stiles' boxer shorts.

Derek's lips, softened by the salted water, left the fragile skin below his ear and soon the rope was only kept underwater by Stiles' own weight.

Stiles took a moment to calm down, leaving the rope to swim a bit around it. Derek's small, almost shy smile caught his eyes, and he answered to Derek's hand movement by getting closer. Derek lead him to the red buoy, and Stiles straddled the rope when attempting to stand on it like he had been before.

'You're closer to the buoy, it won't sink as much. You should just sit on it.'

As Stiles followed the strangely whispered advice, trying to get his two legs on Derek's side of the rope. He was stopped by a shaking head.

'No. You can... Stay like this. Straddling it.'

Stiles did so, not understanding until he _felt_ the rope. It was hard and tense, kept close to the surface, fighting his weight, and his position made it brush against his swimsuits. He felt himself blush as he looked at Derek, eyes widening when he understood this had been the aim of getting him into this position.

'Can you feel it baby boy?'

Stiles swallowed, his heartbeat flying to the roof as he remembered their current location.

'There are people around, Derek. We can't... I can't do this here.'

'I kind of feel like you can. I'm not forcing you. If you don't feel like it, it's okay. I bet your sweet pussy is feeling good, though.'

Stiles moaned, the familiar feeling of his delicate flesh dampening his clothes weirdly modified by the water they were in. The rope kept pressing against him, letting his boxers soak in his juices.

'I... It does. I'm wet, I can feel it...'

'Yeah? You can, in all this water?' '

Yes... It's different, slick, and it's hot.'

'I bet it is,' Derek quietly remarked, his dilated pupils taking in the gorgeous view of Stiles flushed, straddling the rope while one of his hands held onto it in front of him.

'Won't you use your other hand? Your nipples are so stiff, looks like they need a little attention, greedy things they are.'

Stiles bit his lip, desperately trying to contain his moans as to not attract undesired attention. He touched his hip with his free hand, working it up to his chest where it settled on the hard bud that hadn't benefitted from his mate's attention before.

He pulled on it, breath getting heavier, and couldn't hold his moan when his hips thrust forward. The rope was rubbing against the fabric of his shorts, and yet it felt as if he was naked. It stimulated his clit, hard and fast against it, his hips uncontrolled and wild, and slipping between his labia.

'God, you're stunning. If only you could see what I see. Wish I could see your little pink pussy... The rope's so hard, right? Feels hard for you baby? Not wide enough though.'

Yeah. Stiles was kind of a size queen. And it was _great_.

'Still good to rub yourself on, huh. Come on, you can go harder babe. It's here for your pleasure.'

Stiles' hips couldn't go faster though, he felt desperate, pinching and pulling and lightly scratching his nipple while a warm feeling invaded his belly. His guts were tightening without control, and he felt so close to the edge that a few tears gathered in his eyes. He moaned lowly, eyes clouded but not leaving Derek's.

'You're so obscene. Your lips... God they're red and always slick and inviting. No matter how many times I tell this to you, your mouth's always open and wet for me... Feels good baby boy? Your little pussy feels good? I'm so hard for you. Can't stop looking at you. Fuck, I'm going to jump you seeing your ass out of the water. Need to fuck you so bad, Stiles...'

Derek had kept his hands off of himself, knowing fully well he wouldn't stop palming before he got off and he couldn't get out with a white stained swimsuit. Besides, this was a moment for his mate. Derek whined, watching Stiles' mouth opening wider and closing without rhythm, visibly trying not to be loud while reaching climax.

'You're so close... Come for me, Stiles.'

Stiles' clit rubbed on the rope twice, and the warm feeling in his belly expanded as electric shocks rose up to his chest, hips stuttering.

'Derek,' he mewled breathlessly, eyelids fluttering.

The shocks from his clit, intense and long, reverberated in his limbs. His heart was beating loudly in his own ears, and his toes curled from the pleasure of a long and earned orgasm. His hips felt sore, spent, and yet kept weakly thrusting.

His hand was numb from gripping the rope to tightly, and his nipples were red and over-stimulated.

His breath finally evened, and he opened his eyes to watch Derek, looking wrecked from admiring his mate's orgasm. A quick check made sure no one was looking at them strangely. He had been so lost in his pleasure he didn't believe he would have remarked anyone farther than a meter from them.

'I... Gosh.'

His hand released the rope, and he lost his balance, too tired to care about it. One of Derek's big hand thankfully helped, holding onto a hip, arm circling his lean body, while the other gripped the rope close to the buoy. Derek kept Stiles afloat and close to him. The werewolf chuckled quietly.

'Guess we should wait until your limbs are strong enough to get back to the sand.'

'And until you are decent again,' Stiles mischievously commented, eyeing the bulge in the swimming shorts of his mate.

'You don't want to take care of it here?'

'No. Don't want to stain my shorts. But I have plans for you and I, once we get out.'

Stiles bit his bright red lip, tilting his head to whisper in Derek's ear.

'As long as they involve you and me in bed, I'm in.'

Derek growled.

'Yes, they do.'

'Then hurry up, Sourwolf.'

The little shit licked his ear and bit on it, then started swimming towards the shore.

Derek didn't lose time staying by the buoy.

He had business to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this!
> 
> I'm not exactly proud of it, but I was inspired as I was at the beach today. (Yeah, while standing on the rope next to the red buoy haha!)
> 
> I hesitated between "regular" (how the fuck do I say this) Stiles and boypussy!Stiles, but earlier today I read a fic by [colferstilinski](http://archiveofourown.org/users/colferstilinski/pseuds/colferstilinski),[night calls](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1268710).  
> It was stunning.  
> If you like boypussy!Stiles and well written smut, go check it!  
> Her other fanfics are really great too. I had read [famous last words](http://archiveofourown.org/works/820959/chapters/1555458) before registering on AO3, and lemme tell you I remembered it. 
> 
> Also, she explains really well in those fics' notes the whole thing about boypussies.
> 
>  
> 
> Lots of love to you~


End file.
